Batgirl vs Catwoman
by NakedHeroFights
Summary: Catwoman has stolen yet another expensive treasure, in direct contradiction to a previous agreement she made with Batgirl. Batgirl comes to her apartment to confront her, but she never could have guessed the events that would follow. Throughout the night, a battle is fought, trust is betrayed, and the author's sexual orientation is brought into question.
1. Chapter 1

Batgirl stood atop the building opposite Catwoman's apartment, her red hair blowing in the wind. Like always, the sliding glass door on the balcony was left open, an invitation for trouble. Batgirl pulled her grappling gun out of her yellow utility belt and fired it at the top of the building. The hook latched into the side of the wall and Batgirl leapt off of her rooftop, long blue cape billowing behind her, and swung feet first in through the door.

Despite having pulled off countless heists, stealing some of the most valuable things in Gotham, Selina Kyle lived in a very cheap apartment. The curtains were torn, the carpet was stained, and the bed consisted of a mattress with a single white sheet on it. Across the room from the bed was a closet containing her Catwoman costume and her valuables. The only display of her vast wealth was the golden cat statues scattered throughout the room. A statue just like them had just been stolen from the Gotham Museum earlier that evening. That was why she was here.

Batgirl heard the sound of running water coming from the other room; Selina was showering. All she ever seemed to do in this place was shower, so that she could come out whenever she had a visitor and pull the "Look-at-me-I'm-wearing-a-towel-you're-so-seduced-right-now" stunt. The water stopped. Steam came rolling in as the door opened, and the light of the bathroom filled the dark room. Standing in the middle of the light was the silhouette of a slender young woman in a towel.

"Look at you. You're wearing a towel. I'm so seduced right now," Batgirl said, bluntly and sarcastically.

"Look at _you._ You're wearing tight gray spandex. If anything _I'm _seduced." Batgirl covered herself up a little more with her cape. It wasn't that she had a problem with wearing such a tight outfit; she was proud of her own body. Her life as a crimefighter maintained her fit, healthy figure which filled every inch of her full-body gray catsuit. The seams that ran up the insides and outsides of her legs were curved and distorted by her shapely body. Barbara loved her Batgirl outfit; it made her feel strong and comfortable and even a little sexy sometimes. But she hated when people brought it up like that. It took her out of her little world and reminded her of how ridiculous the whole thing was. Running around the city at night, beating up criminals dressed like a bat. She snapped out of her embarrassment and reminded herself that Selina was one to talk. She wasn't about to take criticism from a someone who danced around in her tight black shiny suit each night with her massive breasts bursting out of her opened zipper like some sort of sex fantasy. Batgirl had had enough of this.

"I'm here for the cat statue," Batgirl tried to put on a stern, commanding voice.

Selina looked around the room at all of her cat statues. "Which one?"

"The one you stole."

Selina looked around the room at all of her cat statues. "Which one?"

"Maybe the GCPD might be able to tell me." Batgirl flipped open one of the plastic containers on her utility belt to reveal a red button. If she pressed it, the police would be called to her location.

"You wouldn't dare! We had an agreement!" Selina snapped.

"The _agreement _was that we'd turn a blind eye to all your past little adventures if you quit. So you can give me what you just stole, or..." she wiggled her finger around the red button. Catwoman pounced at her. Batgirl was taken off guard as Selina's towel dropped to the ground. Her finger came off the button as she was tackled out the door and onto the balcony. Batgirl's face turned white with surprise as she caught an eyeful of Selina's unrestrained breasts dangling over her face as she pulled off her utility belt and tossed it off the building.

"Like what you see?" Selina teased. Batgirl rolled over so that she was on top of Catwoman, trying her best not to pay further attention to any of the more provocative parts of her anatomy. She got up and looked over the ledge to see her belt lying on the sidewalk three stories down. Before she could turn back around, she felt a wet footprint on her rear as Catwoman kicked her over the railing. She reached for her grappling gun only to remember that it wasn't there; it had been thrown down with the belt.

Batgirl felt a sudden tug at her calves and looked up to see Catwoman holding her by the legs. Catwoman was a dangerous one, but she wasn't a murderer.

"Aw, cat got your legs?" Catwoman laughed to herself, but her laugh was cut short when Batgirl's legs slipped out of her boots. Catwoman dropped the boots and quickly grabbed onto the hems of Batgirl's leggings, stretching out the batsuit's bottom half as her nails dug in. Even without her gloves on her nails were still dangerously sharp, and began to leave small tears in the tightly stretched gray fabric. After that little scare Selina decided to stop playing around, and began pulling Batgirl up by the legs. Batgirl bent over and reached up with her hands, and Catwoman grabbed on. She was startled yet again when Batgirl's hands slipped out of her gloves. Catwoman just barely managed to catch Batgirl's hands this time, and the two were relieved when she finally pulled her up. Before Batgirl could regain her composure, Catwoman made a mad dash up the wall, her naked body contorting and twisting itself around ledges, railings, and window sills. Without her grappling gun, Batgirl had no choice but to climb up after her. She tried to stand on the railing with her right leg and her bare foot immediately slipped off the smooth metal banister. Her leg fell over the side, and the sharp edge of the metal left a long tear all the way along the seam on the inside of her leg, from cuff to crotch. She brought her leg back up onto the railing, tried to keep her balance as she stood up, then jumped up and grabbed onto the balcony above her. She pulled herself up the ledge and over the railing, and looked up at the top of the building. One more floor.

There was a small table and chair on this balcony, and Batgirl stacked one on top of the other and stood on it. She raised her arms up to grab the next ledge, then toppled to the floor as one of the table's metal legs bent and the whole structure fell apart. She got up, rubbed the pain in her rump, and stood up on the back of the chair to get herself up to the final ledge. The door on this balcony had been left open, and Batgirl used this to her advantage. She pushed one foot against each side of the doorframe and used it to climb up the wall. She got hold of the ledge and was about to pull herself up when she felt something tug at the loose fabric hanging off her right leg. She looked down to see a small dog, who had presumably come out of the opened door, gnawing at her costume. She tried to shake it off, and it began pulling harder, digging in with its teeth. The dogged yanked down and pulled apart the fabric along the outside seam. With no utility belt to stop it, the tear traveled all the way up the costume's side, right up to the armpit. She finally shook the dog down, and scrambled up the ledge before it could jump up at her again.

Batgirl was dismayed. The whole right half of her costume was hanging off of her body. She tried to look on the bright side and told herself that it wasn't all that much worse than one of those dresses with the high leg splits, but she couldn't help but dread what Selina would say when she noticed the bare skin on her hip, a dead giveaway that she wasn't wearing any panties. She'd never hear the end of it. Batgirl tried to tie the leg of her costume around her waist like a makeshift belt to hold what remained of the suit together, but her legs weren't very long nor her waist very thin, and trying to wrap it far enough around to tie it just pulled on the fabric more. The inside tear split across the crotch and all the way down the other leg. Batgirl's disappointment turned to panic.

Trying her best to hold the wet scraps of fabric on her body, Batgirl ran across the rooftop over to the next building, where a naked Catwoman was making her escape. Batgirl ran up to the edge of the roof and jumped over the gap between the two buildings. The tear under her arm worsened as she raised her arms above her head to grab the ledge. She climbed up and started running, but halted abruptly when she felt her cape being pulled on. She turned around to find her cape caught in the fan of an old air conditioning unit. The machine ate up her cape in seconds and began tugging on her costume's shoulders. The right sleeve split apart and followed suit, but the left sleeve wouldn't give as easily, and Batgirl was yanked around 180 degrees as it was slipped off her arm. She tried to pull away, but that only made the suit tear more as the entire lower half was pulled over her head and into the air conditioning unit. She looked into the machine, praying she could still get it out. There was a loud explosion and the air conditioner burst into flames.

Well fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

Batgirl stood there out in the open, her full body out on display save for the morsels of skin covered by her trembling hands. She tried to keep a straight face and hide her terror as Catwoman swaggered in, a look of sheer delight on her face.

"When I heard the explosion I knew I was in for some excitement, but _this_," Catwoman gestured toward Batgirl's naked body, "This is more than I ever could have asked for." She walked up to her, her hips swinging from side to side confidently and playfully. "I see the carpet matches the drapes." Batgirl looked down to see a fair chunk of copper-colored fluff sticking out above her hand. She dropped her calm facade as she frantically readjusted her hand and crossed her left leg over her right. "Oh, calm down. Look at who you're dealing with hear," She waved her hands over her own nudity with a proud flourish. "And hell, look at _you. _That is _not_ something you should be trying to cover up. Have you _seen_ yourself in a mirror lately? Just look at that tummy, those legs, and have I _mentioned_ those **bam bams**?_"_ Batgirl nervously held her chest a little tighter, but that only seemed to make her breasts bulge out even more. Catwoman began to circle around Batgirl, like a lion eying its next meal. "You've got yourself something special there, kid." Batgirl let out a terrified squeal as Catwoman clapped her hand into her right cheek. She threw both of her hands behind her and held on to her red stinging behind for dear life. She made no effort to cover her front as Catwoman circled back around; she was too terrified to take her hands off of her own backside after the attack it had been dealt. She stood there with horror in her eyes as she waited to hear what Selina had to say next.

Selina said nothing. She just started walking towards her. She gave Batgirl a playful smile as she drew closer. Batgirl was confused. She gasped a little when she felt Selina's cold hands on her hips. She tightened her grip on her buttocks, but soon released them when she saw that Catwoman wasn't going for them. Batgirl's hands slowly and cautiously fell to her sides. Selina's body just barely touched her own, and her eyes locked on 's own eyes widened as she realized what was happening. Selina was going to kiss her. Batgirl's mind started to race. Was this why she had robbed the museum? Did she want something like this to happen? Batgirl didn't know what to do. She wasn't into women, although honestly she'd never actually thought about it. But here she was, about to receive a hot, passionate kiss from a naked sex goddess under the moonlight. Selina pulled herself in a little closer, and Batgirl felt her heart pump harder as their bodies touched. Selina stood up on the tips of her toes to meet Batgirl's height. Their bodies slid against each other, and Batgirl felt Selina's nipples drag along her breasts. They were an inch away now. Batgirl had to make her decision, and she had to make it now. She was going to go for it. If Selina went through all this trouble and if it would make her happy, Batgirl would gladly let her have this kiss. Maybe even a little more. Selina puckered her lips and Batgirl did the same. Everything had been leading up to this.

Catwoman headbutted Batgirl and knocked her unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Catwoman stood on a rooftop in the Gotham moonlight, completely naked. She could finally make her way back home now that she had dealt with the thorn in her side, an equally naked Batgirl who was now lying unconscious beneath her feet. As was typical on any Gotham night, it started to rain. Selina let out an excited laugh. In direct contrast to her cat motif, Selina loved water of any kind. It was why she showered so often. But even the best shower couldn't compare to the chance she was getting now: running around, free to move however she pleased, without a shred of clothing standing between her own skin and the rhythmic downpour of the rain. She ran up to the edge of the rooftop and jumped off, her separated legs coming over her head as she did a frontflip over the gap. She landed on the other side and did a few more flips, then danced her way across the roof. When she reached the end of that building, she twirled off the edge and landed knees bent on the railing of the balcony. A little dog came running at her through the open door, and she kicked it away with her outstretched leg as she did a backflip off the railing. She let herself fall past the floor beneath her and grabbed onto the railing on her own floor, pushing down hard with her arms and throwing her body feetfirst over her head and landing on the balcony of her apartment.

Selina fell backwards onto her bed, laughing and panting ecstatically. In her excitement, it took her a moment to realize that her body had completely soaked the mattress beneath her. She made her way to the bathroom to dry herself off. The lightbulb had burned out from being left on for too long. Selina looked around the room for her towel, only to find that it was still in the other room after having fallen off in her fight with Batgirl. She walked back into the bedroom and found the towel on lying there on the floor, right where she left it. As Selina bent over to pick it up, she noticed the stain large stain in the carpet originating at the door. It was no doubt from so many nights of leaving the door open to listen to the sound of the rain. Selina headed back to the bathroom. She bent down and ran the towel up and down the length of both her legs, then raised one arm in the air and rubbed it along her waist and up her arm. She did the same to the other side, then pulled the towel around her backside. It was only about halfway into drying off her ass that Selina saw the naked redhead hanging from her ceiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Batgirl woke up looking upward into the sky as the rain fell down towards her. She turned her head to the side after a raindrop hit her in the eye, and saw her own outstretched arm, sans glove and sans sleeve. She brought her head back forward then tilted it down at the rest of her body. She first saw her bare feet with her toes pointing up into the sky, then her gaze ran up her legs and to her naked torso, one tit flopped to either side. As the rain water filled her belly button, Batgirl began to remember what had happened. She lifted herself off the ground and took a moment to rub the bruises and dirt marks on her body, using the rain water to her advantage. As she started to recall all the events leading up to this, she was filled with resentment. The more she thought about it, the more that resentment turned to fury. Catwoman had played with her, tricked her, and betrayed her. Batgirl sprinted across the roof and over the gap onto the next building, making her way toward Selina's apartment. She had forgotten all about the cat statue and the police. All she wanted was revenge.

The air conditioner short-circuited, and proceeded to explode a second time.

Batgirl walked through the open door of Selina's apartment. She hid herself in the dark corner of the room as Selina walked in, still as nude as before and just as wet as Batgirl was, to pick up a towel. Batgirl crept around her into the bathroom. When Selina walked back in, Batgirl had already gotten onto the ceiling, limbs spread out like a starfish with each of her hands and feet braced against the wall. She hid in the darkness, watching as the unaware Catwoman toweled herself off. After spending some short time rubbing the towel over her body, Catwoman looked up and caught a glance of Batgirl. She gasped as Batgirl dropped down on top of her, and both of their bodies hit the tile floor with a wet, heavy _smack_. Batgirl immediately began swinging at Catwoman's face, but Catwoman pushed her away with her arms while fighting to get out from underneath her with her legs. Batgirl pulled her arms apart and flung herself straight into her, pulling Catwoman into her so that their chests touched. She wrapped one of her arms around Catwoman's back and over her shoulder, and used her other arm to beat on the side of her head. Catwoman pushed Batgirl away from her and threw her to the side, then spun herself around on the slippery wet floor and pinned Batgirl against the wall with her leg. Batgirl grabbed Catwoman's leg with both of her arms and struggled to bring it away from her own stomach. Catwoman gave in and brought her foot away, then kicked Batgirl in the stomach with her other foot. As Batgirl curled over and held her stomach, Catwoman stood back up, slipping on the wet floor and flopping back onto the ground before righting herself. She ran into the other room and ruffled through her closet for her whip.

Batgirl slid all over the floor as she pulled her wet body across the room to the doorway, then got up once she'd gotten to the carpeted floor of the bedroom. She saw Catwoman's naked white ass jutting out of the closet, and before Catwoman realized she had gotten up, she grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up in the air. Catwoman flailed her arms and legs to free herself, causing Batgirl to stumble backwards. Batgirl fell back onto the bed and tried futilely to keep her mouth closed as Catwoman landed anus-first on her face. Catwoman rolled herself over then got up on her knees so that she was looking down on Batgirl. The two of them lashed at each other with their arms, until Catwoman managed to get a hold of Batgirl's wrists. She pinned them down to the bed, bringing her body down so that her lower stomach was right up against Batgirl's face. Batgirl kicked furiously with her leg and tossed from side to side to try and free herself, but Catwoman just pushed her body down further onto Batgirl's head and chest. Batgirl felt something fluffy brush against her lips as Catwoman's groin was shoved further into her face. Catwoman let go of Batgirl's wrists and cried out in pain as Batgirl yanked her head upwards with her teeth clamped down on her pubic hair. She tried to pull away, but Batgirl kept a tight hold, swinging Catwoman's hips around as she threw her head from side to side. She tried to stand up on the bed, but Batgirl's head came up with her then pulled her back down so that her knees were bent in a squatting position. She pushed Batgirl's head down into the mattress with both hands and lifted her rear into the air as hard as she could. She freed herself from Batgirl's grip, throwing herself backwards. She landed in the closet with her lower body sticking out, her legs spread to reveal the red area left on her crotch.

Batgirl sat up in the bed and spat the black hairs out of her mouth, as Catwoman grabbed the whip from her closet. She stood up and cracked the whip a few times, and Batgirl stood crouched on the bed with her hands in front of her face. Catwoman lashed at Batgirl with the whip, just barely missing her and leaving a small scratch on her nose. Batgirl scurried backwards towards the wall and lifted the bedsheet over herself. Catwoman's whip tore through the sheet with little effort, leaving marks on the fronts of Batgirl's thighs. Batgirl grabbed one of the pillows and held it up in front of her face. It did a far better job of protecting her as the whip came rushing by again. She charged at Catwoman and rammed her into the back wall of the closet with the pillow. Catwoman pushed back, throwing Batgirl onto her back and landing on top of her with the pillow in between them. Batgirl rolled over so that she was on top and punched at the pillow with Catwoman underneath. She got off of Catwoman and retrieved the whip from the closet where it had been dropped. Catwoman took a page out of Batgirl's book and clutched onto the pillow, but rather than try to remove it Batgirl just turned her over onto her with her foot so that her backside faced up. Catwoman tried to right herself, but she was rendered immobile by the sharp sting of her own whip cutting across her cheeks. Batgirl cracked the whip a few more times, leaving red streaks across Catwoman's back and thighs, then stopped when she thought she'd had enough. She walked out of the room onto the balcony and tied the whip onto the railing. In an act of desperation, Catwoman threw her pillow at Batgirl, but it dropped to the ground a few feet away from her.

Batgirl shimmied down the whip, then dropped down the rest of the height, the fall only giving her some pain in her knees. She gathered her boots, gloves, and utility belt off the ground and put them back on, the bits of blue rubber and strip of yellow plastic doing nothing to take away from the overall exposure of her body. She fired her grappling gun up into the rainy sky, a feeling she'd begun to miss over the course of this night, and pulled herself up to Selina's apartment. She walked in on the naked Catwoman kneeling on the ground in pain and exhaustion, and when she looked up at her, Batgirl flipped open the compartment on her belt. She pressed the button without hesitation, and Catwoman charged at her in fury. Batgirl grabbed the pillow off of the floor where it had fallen and swung it at Catwoman's head, knocking her to the floor. She pulled out a pair of handcuffs and secured one cuff around Catwoman's right wrist, then lifted her body up off of the floor and hoisted her over her shoulder. She brought her out to the balcony and hung her over the edge, bringing the handcuffs through the railing and trapping Catwoman's left wrist in the other cuff. She knew that the handcuffs wouldn't be able to hold her, but her only concern was that the police found the building. Handcuffing her naked body to the outside of her own apartment in the cold and rain was just to humiliate her.

Batgirl grappled onto the roof of the other building and fired a line from her grappling gun under the balcony so that it hooked onto the wall just below Catwoman's dangling legs. She fired the other end of the line into the wall beneath herself, creating a tightrope to walk across. She made her way across over to Catwoman, who was hanging by her arms by the balcony. Batgirl placed her right hand on Catwoman's chin, squishing her cheeks and pursing her lips, and lifted it up level with her own. She grabbed her head with both hands now, and brought herself in so that their lips pressed against each other. The beaten Catwoman did nothing to resist, and Batgirl slid her tongue into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around, exploring every millimeter of the inside of Catwoman's mouth. When she'd had enough, she pulled her head back and her tongue out slowly, licking the underside of Catwoman's upper lip as she drew away. She stood there on the rope and stared at Catwoman for a few seconds, then turned around and grappled away.


	5. Chapter 5

Catwoman hung there by her wrists from the railing of her balcony, naked and wet, not even able to enjoy the rain coming down on her. Her head hung down, and the sight of her wet black hair hanging down from her head and her own breasts, legs, feet acted as a frame as she watched the street below. She kept her gaze in the same spot as a police cruiser pulled up next to her apartment. Three officers exited the car, the first two walking through the front door while the third stayed behind. The larger man in the coat and the brown fedora pulled out his phone and pointed it right at her. The phone produced a small flash of light, then he pocketed it and headed in with the rest of the crew.

Catwoman's lower body raised up and fell back down as she let out a heavy sigh. With the cops here, she had no choice but to escape. She bent her knees and brought her feet up to the ledge, then pulled her body up so that she was standing on the balcony with her hands hanging onto the railing. She pulled her hips in so that her backside was up against the rail, then used her hands to get her lockpick out of the area all criminals use to hide things in. Seconds later she was free of the handcuffs, and she climbed down the side of the building. She walked down the streets through the rain, not sure where she was going and not caring about what would happen if anyone found her trudging around in the rain completely nude with a whipmark across her cheeks. With the police at her apartment she had nowhere to go. Everything she had, everything she'd ever stolen, her Catwoman costume, it was all gone.

After a few minutes, she walked by a jewelery store. It was a small store, one she'd robbed several times before, nothing special about it. She would have walked right past it if something hadn't caught her eye. In the front window, sitting among all the other gold and silver and precious stones, was a small golden cat statue. Catwoman's eyes widened and her heart started to race. She ran over to the door and pulled out her lockpick. The door opened slowly and she walked inside. The alarm went off. She didn't care. She opened up the glass case and snatched the cat statue. For a moment she stood there, staring at the golden cat clutched in her hand. A smile stretched across her face and she bolted out of the store, sprinted across the street and leaped onto the wall of the opposite building. Even with one of her hands full, she had no trouble scaling the wall, her torso twisting and her legs stretching as she approached the top. She reached the roof with tears of joy filling her eyes.

Catwoman spun around in circles on the rooftop, like a figure skater celebrating after winning the championship. All the sadness, the disappointment, the crippling feeling of defeat, it was all gone now. In her brawl with Batgirl, Catwoman hadn't had the chance to remember why she did what she did. It wasn't about the money, the valuables, or building up her collection of cat statues. It was for _the thrill._ The thrill she got when she picked the lock on a door, the thrill she got when she cut a circular hole in a window, the thrill she got when she contorted her body through laser beams, the thrill she got when she got shot at by security guards, and the thrill she got when she brought home more loot. She got the same thrill every time whether she stole an entire bank vault or a rich woman's earrings. Taking away her apartment and everything in it didn't set her back, it gave her a new start. A reason to go out and steal even more. Starting on that night, Catwoman had a whole new adventure ahead of her. She was about to have some fun.

And that fun started with her dancing over rooftops the whole night, naked in the rain.


End file.
